All matter has structure. The structure of known matter emanates from the structure of the elements of the periodic table. It is the underlying structure of the elements and the new structures that arise as a consequence of their combination that define the electronic state and character of matter, mass, and energy. It is this state or structurexe2x80x94which can occur in many forms, at many levelsxe2x80x94that creates the properties identified and associated with known elements and the matter that results from their combination and arrangement (e.g., the known elements, molecules, and matter).
This invention describes a new composition of matter: one created by changing the underlying electronic structure of any mass or matter containing a xe2x80x98pxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99, and/or xe2x80x98fxe2x80x99 atomic orbital (AO). The change (or changes) in electronic structure that creates the new composition of matter may occur anywhere within the defining matter. Changes that induce the formation of a new composition of matter are accompanied by change(s) in energy or mass or both, in any form or in any character. These changes can be controlled to be transient, fixed, or permanently adjustable; they may propagate into the subatomic core and then out to the bulk, or propagate directly from any stable moiety, particle, or energy level comprising the bulk (e.g., a subatomic particle or energy form, molecular force or molecular energy form) out to the bulk.
The function/variable that links all energy forms along all dimensions of energy is defined as a xe2x80x9czurnxe2x80x9d. A change or shift in the electronic state characterizing known matter is referred to, and defined, as an xe2x80x9cisozurnxe2x80x9d of that matter. The isozurn""s variable value reflects the character and manner in which energy forms are linked (along all dimensions of energy). For example, a shift/change in the electronic state of an element is referred to as an isozurn of that element (isozurnElement). Similarly, since the configuration of matter can mix energy forms, a new electronic state of matter is referred to as an isozurn of the specified matter configuration (isozurnMatter). Note that the definition (and hence its application) of an isozurn is recursive reflecting the recursive construction of matter (e.g., isozurn-10matter-10 is built from isozurn-9matter-9 which is built from isozurn-8matter-8 . . . which is built from isozurn-9matter-1).
The present invention has many advantages. Modification of a species zurn function creates new compositions of matter. Proper and correct modification of a species zurn function induces controlled physical property change (e.g., conductivity, density, modulus, corrosion resistance, elasticity, etc.) in the new composition of matter. Examples of composition of matter tailoring for physical property enhancement include, but are not limited to, (1) mechanical property modification (e.g., density, toughness, hardness, modulus) for enhanced metal and/or material performance, (2) chemical property modification (e.g., catalytic performance, corrosion resistance) for enhanced chemical activity and/or resistance, (3) electronic property modification (e.g., conductance, inductance, phase angle) such as resistivity modification for enhanced conductance. A species zurn function exists along a continuum enabling physical properties associated with the new composition of matter to be adjustable along a continuum.
The affect of the zurn is adjustable and tailorable along the time dimension. Consequently, property change can be tailored/controlled to be permanent (i.e., unalterable and invariant); adjustable (i.e., alterable and invariant at the rest value), or; (3) transient (i.e., alterable and variant)xe2x80x94note a transient change to property-1 (or property set-1) can induce a permanent, adjustable, or transient change in property-2 (or property set-2).